Code: Heartless
by DetRoid434
Summary: Caleb spends most of his life on Lyoko when he waits for the day he returns to Earth. When the chance finally comes. How will this affect him? Side Story to Sakuraphoenix's Code: Heart story.


**Hey, it me, Detroid434! You better be grateful for this story. Since sakuraphoenix is going to be starting Code: Heart soon...this story will explain Caleb's background and his connection to the Lyoko Warriors. I hope you guys will like this story and will be sticking to it to the very end. I'm just going into the disclaimer because there's nothing more to explain about this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Code Lyoko Characters. I also do not own Naxita or Naomi. They belong to sakuraphoenix. Finally, I do not own Taios. He belongs to my friend, infinitestories.**

**Enjoy!**

_I was running thru the Mountain Sector like there was no tomorrow. Take that back, I hope I see another day and my sister. I was all sweaty from all this running. What did I do to deserve running from XANA? I didn't do anything to him but it doesn't matter now. I must keep running no matter what. I will keep my promise I made to Kenneth Jones and Hope Williams._

"I...I have to keep going. No matter what. I can't let XANA get what he wants from me. Kenneth Jones and Franz wouldn't want that at all." I said while panting from the running

_I dodged another attack from XANA. Okay... I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start from the beginning. My name is Caleb...I don't know much about my parents because of me losing those memories before moving in with Franz Hoper and his family. There, I met Aelita and her and we became brother and sister. Couple of years later, Franz brought Aelita and I to his lab and I met Natalie Jones, her father, Hope Williams and Taios. Naomi's father sent me, Aelita and Franz to a virtual world where we could live together. After landing onto this place, Franz told me that this virtual world was called, "Lyoko." But... That's when it got worse. An A.I. called, "XANA" attacked us. Before Franz went to confront XANA, he transferred something to me that he called, "Keys to Lyoko." He wanted to me to keep my sister safe but that's when I met Naxita who...awakened something inside of me._

_*Winter 1996*_

"Sis! Give that back to me." I said while chasing Aelita

"You have to catch me!" Aelita replied

_Franz and Antea smiled at this knowing that Aelita and I were getting along. They really liked us becoming brother and sister. I just think of Aelita as my sister._

_*Summer 2000*_

_Franz came into the Hermitage and grabbed me and Aelita. What was going on here?_

"Dad? Where are we going?" I asked

"To my lab. We got to move...Quickly!" Franz told me

_When we came down from Aelita's room, the men in black knocked the door down. I...I really don't like this one bit. We need to get to somewhere safe. I hope...Hope is my key word._

"Oh no!" I yelled

"Come with me." Franz replied

_We then followed him and came into the sewers but then went and came to what looks like to be a factory and came into his lab. I then saw four other people that were in the lab and I was scared to introduce myself._

"Daddy? Where are we?" Aelita scarily asked

"We are in my lab." Franz told Aelita (1)

_*Flashback ended*_

_I shook my head while continuing to run. Man...Only if my avatar on Lyoko could give me super speed like The Flash or Superman. Okay...Now why do I have them and what powers I want from them on my brain. Never mind that, I must find a place to hide and quickly._

"Sis... Where could you be?!" I muttered to myself

_I just hope my sister is safe. For my sake... For the world's sake. I'm the only connection to my sister's past. Without me... She has no one for a family. I just hope I can see her again. Aelita...Sis...Where can you be? Whoa! This has gone too far with this running. I...I need to stand and fight but...with no one to help me...I'm a goner. Big time! Talk about bad luck from the gecko! While stopping before falling over the edge of the sector. Man! I hope I can save myself. I then walked underneath the sector and realized that I can walk under each sector without falling into the Digital Sea. Now this is what I'm talking about._

_"Caleb, I know you're here. If you want your sister to be safe, you'll be a good boy and stop hiding." Said a familiar, yet sinister voice_

_That voice...It can't be. XANA! How will he make me come out of hiding unless...NO! He wouldn't dare. I then continued to walked underneath the sector to avoid getting caught. I just hope he won't attack my sister anytime soon and...I had to jinx myself. Why do I keep jinxing myself?_

_*Summer 2000, Virtual World*_

"Dad? Where are we?" I asked while being scared

_Franz then explained before Natalie and her father landed onto Lyoko. Good timing to because I didn't want to be lonely._

"Natalie!" I said as I hugged her

"Caleb!" Naomi replied as she hugged me back

_A couple of minutes later, Taios and his father landed onto Lyoko. Well...I guess we have each other to look out for. It's good to have friends and most importantly...A sister who cares about you. Hope, Taios father came up to me along with Kenneth Jones. They probably have something to talk to me about._

"Caleb. Can we talk in private really quick." Kenneth asked me

_I then nodded my head. In private between Hope, Kenneth and me. This better be important for me._

"Caleb, I want you to promise to us that you won't let Naxita merge with my daughter along with promising me that you won't let XANA get his hands on Natalie's part of the Dimensional Transporter." Kenneth told me

"I promise!" I replied back

"Here." Kenneth said while giving me something

_*Flashback ended*_

_I opened my eyes while I was meditating in the Ice Sector. Was these visions real memories or just a trick by XANA. It's something that I will never know yet. I need answers but...from whom? Natalie? She just remembered me. She probably couldn't help me. Would she? I just hope I get to reunite with my sister soon enough. Only time will tell me is what "The Doctor" would have said._

_*Fall 2002, Virtual World*_

'Sis?" I asked worriedly

_I then heard no reply back to me. I...I was alone. No one to be with me...I had no one. Not even my own sister...she probably has forgotten about me. I then began to cry which is what I noticed after my vision became fuzzy. I was shredding tears, something I haven't done in years._

"I'm alone in this virtual world. My sister went missing along with my father. I...I need to be strong." I stated

_XANA's monsters showed up but they couldn't touch me as I destroyed them in an instant. I...I need to train. Maybe for the best that I do so. I went to the Forest Sector and hid while training for years. Hopefully I can finish before I can see my sister once again. Would she still recognize me or not? I just hope this pays off later in the years. Hope Taios and Natalie are safe._

"Taios...Natalie..." I started to say

"Are my friends forever. Even thro, I know we will probably never meet again, I won't give up the hope that we will. I promise that." as I finished my statement

_*Flashback ended*_

_I then opened my eyes once again and thought about these...visions. I'm certain that these are memories of my past. It is time to return to my home. Hopefully...get to see my sister once again. Sis...If you can hear me then we will see each other soon enough. I promise that! That's a promise I'm going to keep and it will not be broken._

**(1) Take a look at sakuraphoenix's story "Code Lyoko: A New Journey" chapter 58. Summer 2000 for the remaining of the memory for this story**

**_Done! Hope you will like this side story to Code: Heart. Untill next time, this is Detroid434 signing out! Ciao!_**


End file.
